


跃马片段

by fireforest



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireforest/pseuds/fireforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>跃马片段</p>
            </blockquote>





	跃马片段

神魂失

扎入徐子陵体内的银针，除了背后三根，其余在额头和头顶的都已除下，但榻上之人仍旧昏昏未醒。尹祖文跪伏在地上瑟瑟发抖，不敢抬头面对寇仲的怒气。

 

“朕让你下手有分寸，你就这么有分寸的？”

 

寇仲语气平淡，尹祖文却能感受到他倾轧于己身的气势，将他压得背脊生寒。

 

“陛……陛下，老夫确已小心翼翼，但徐……徐……他身具长生气，老夫用‘地针’不起作用，不得已——”

 

“不必说了。你眼下最重要的是把人弄醒。”寇仲手背轻抚榻上昏迷之人的脸颊，目光痴迷。若非徐子陵额头上被银针扎过的地方敷着药膏，大约会以为他是在沉睡。“给你一天时间。”言罢，寇仲不舍离去。

 

尹祖文实不敢问，如果弄不醒怎么办。

 

×

 

尹祖文觉得自家祖坟冒青烟了，他的运气好得出奇，半日不到，徐子陵醒了！他一时激动急急忙忙派人去禀告皇帝，却没料到前面还有个坑在等着他。

 

“小仲！这是哪里？他们是谁？”徐子陵一脸防备缩在床榻的最远处，躲着殿内的所有人，直至寇仲出现，方才放松了神情，但随即又道：“你为何……为何穿成这样？”

 

本以为要面对一个尖刻恼怒的徐子陵，却意外碰到这么个情形，也着实叫寇仲怔了好一会。但他不愧是见过大世面的，反应极其迅速，先睨一眼尹祖文，后者已是魂不附体的瘫在地上，继而他转头柔声道：“小陵莫怕，这些人……无关紧要。”众宫人识趣的默默退出殿外，将门带上。

 

安静的殿内，二人相对，徐子陵急促的呼吸声声声可闻，他显然不太接受这个解释，皱眉道：“我……我为何在此？我的头……”

 

寇仲目光闪动，稍一犹豫，挪近几步，道：“你……记得什么？”

 

徐子陵闭目思索，不意一声惨叫，捂着头直直的往前就倒，好在他身在榻上，倒下也无甚伤害。寇仲看他痛苦神色不似作伪，又近前几步，立于榻前，道：“小陵怎样了？”

 

“头……头要炸开了。”徐子陵将埋在膝头上的脑袋缓缓抬起，披散凌乱的长发下掩盖着——额头上透着血的伤口，含着泪水的双目，挂着泪痕的脸颊，还有被咬得斑斑驳驳的紫白色嘴唇……

 

一时间，寇仲觉得心口被大石击中，跳动不起，全副警惕心被抛向脑后，寇仲快步踩上榻，一把将徐子陵拉入怀中，紧紧搂住，安抚的手掌在他发上、后背不断摩挲。

 

“小仲，我……”突然间，本已略微平静的徐子陵浑身颤抖起来，“我不……我不记得……”

 

寇仲低头看他，不明其意。

 

“我什么都不记得了……”徐子陵惊恐的看向他，鼻血涌出，一声闷哼，他再次回归黑暗。

 

×

 

尹祖文也无法解释徐子陵失忆的原因，但人体本来玄奥，“七针制神”的后遗症，就他无数次的试验观察来看，每个人都不尽相同。虽无前例，难保失忆是其中一种后遗症。

 

出乎意料的是寇仲的反应，尹祖文原以为这辈子与荣华富贵无缘，性命都可能有忧，未料寇仲听罢，淡淡一句：“也好。”只吩咐人好生照料徐子陵，尽可能减缓头疼症即可。

 

就寇仲而言，这情形着实不差。虽不是个完美的徐子陵，却是个能听进去话的徐子陵。眼下只要笃定徐子陵确实失忆，那一切还不是由他掌控。

 

不过寇仲还未有机会确认，只因徐子陵自那日倒下后，便一直高热不退，时昏时醒。醒来也只是片刻，若看不到寇仲则会抗拒御医、宫人的接触，若能看到寇仲则或笑或哭又再次昏睡。

 

好在御医们日夜不休的奋力救治，数日后，徐子陵终能有小半日醒着，能自行进些水米。这日寇仲来到，笑看他吃完小半碗粥，柔声叹道：“总算是好些了，小陵你这回可真把我吓死了。”

 

徐子陵等宫娥们步出，只余他二人在殿内，方道：“小仲，这到底是怎么回事？”

 

寇仲凝视着他，半晌叹口气，道：“小陵，难道你都忘记了？你头部受到重创，加之身上有旧患，才致高热昏迷，进而……失忆。”

 

徐子陵略作思考，已是疲惫不堪，手撑额际揉着，闭目皱眉道：“我脑子里乱的很，只记得些只言片语，好像……好像我曾被人一刀破胸，是不是那次的伤？”

 

寇仲神色一闪，点头道：“那便是了，你总不肯好生待着，外面危机四伏，我都不知你碰上过多少次险情。”

 

徐子陵忽然轻轻道：“小仲，你做了皇帝吗？”

 

寇仲笑问：“哦，你为何如此认为？”

 

徐子陵撇撇嘴：“这地方好生气派，想必只有达官贵人才住的起，他们虽然没对你山呼万岁，但瞧他们那副战战兢兢的样子，也知道你如今不是一般人。”

 

寇仲似笑非笑道：“那……子陵你觉得好不好？”

 

徐子陵哂道：“有什么好不好的，我记得你一心只想做皇帝，这下算是如愿了，可惜我不记得你怎么得来的，你可要与我好好说说。”

 

寇仲在他身畔坐下，揽过徐子陵的肩头，道：“那你也得告诉我，你记得多少。比如，你记得这个吗？”他轻抚着徐子陵的长发，印上一吻，“或者，记得这个吗？”继而吻在徐子陵眼皮上，“还有这个？”第三次，吻在了徐子陵的唇上。

 

徐子陵的身体在他怀里轻轻颤抖，却没有抗拒他的触碰。待寇仲舍得松口，徐子陵已被吻的头晕目眩，面泛潮红。

 

“我……我们，什么时候……”徐子陵似是羞赧的低头喃喃。

 

寇仲看得心生怜意，捧起他的脸，痴痴注视。“一直都是，子陵，我俩从来都是这样的。”

 

徐子陵脸一红，小声道：“难怪我隐约记得与你有过一些亲……亲密的事，还以为是我自己乱想的。”

 

寇仲见他脸现疲色，虽很想与他继续深入，却也知还不是时候。他扶着徐子陵躺好，又在他唇上浅酌一记，为他理好被褥便准备起身，不意衣袍牵扯在指间，徐子陵皱眉问道：“你……就要走了吗？”他那如同可怜兮兮的无家可归小狗崽的神色，令寇仲瞬间浑身的力气都被抽走了。

 

“不走。”直至此刻，寇仲方才确信，徐子陵是真的失忆了。从前的徐子陵，不论哪一个，何曾对他如此依赖？他搂紧已安然入睡的徐子陵，数着二人绵长的呼吸，觉得今生最快活的事也不过如此。

 

5 转头空

第二日，徐子陵背后的三枚银针终于被起出。寇仲亲手为他细心拭去额上冷汗，见徐子陵仍旧闭目皱眉，面色苍白如纸，颓然倚靠在他胸口，寇仲向旁喝道：“银针既已取出，为何不见好？”

 

为首的御医躬身颤声道：“回陛下，银针在徐郎君体内桎梏已久，虽得取出，一时半会元气未复，很难立竿见影。待臣等为郎君悉心调理，必能无恙如初。”

 

寇仲的长生气在徐子陵体内转过二个周天，见他面色已有些许好转，就不再为难御医们，毕竟他本人也曾被尊为“神医”，也并不如何倚重御医之力。

 

一个时辰后，二人收掌各自调息。徐子陵的内伤已好七分，余下三分乃是寇仲私心不愿他好得太快，是以适时收手。倒也不是怕他假作失忆伤好逃跑，以寇仲今时的地位和自信，并不十分担心徐子陵欺瞒于他。寇仲只是觉得伤后的徐子陵对他颇为依赖，相处起来甚是新鲜有趣。

 

“你这一次伤的太狠，可要好生休养，今后不许任性乱跑。”

 

徐子陵蹙眉道：“到底是何人伤的我？我不至于那么不济事吧？”

 

寇仲叹道：“你看，你又来胡思乱想，这伤还能好么？之前我就和你说了，你在外头被高手重伤，若不是我及时赶到，你性命都难保。”

 

“可是，那‘高手’ 为何要用银针制住我？必定是别有——”

 

“子陵！”寇仲瞪着他，继而叹口气，劝慰道：“这些都无关紧要，你平安无事才是最重要的。你说的诸多疑点，我必定遣人去查，好不好？”

 

徐子陵不再多言，只小声咕哝：“我又不是手无缚鸡之力的弱女子。”

 

寇仲忍俊不禁，将人拉过来，亲亲额头，道：“你自然不是。但你越快养好伤，咱们才好……”他伸手探入徐子陵衣领内摩挲，此时外面不合时宜的响起内侍声音，提醒寇仲臣子等候召见。

 

寇仲哼了声算作答应，手上却不停歇。徐子陵好生不自在，扭捏着挣开，嗔道：“你这皇帝当的可真轻松，你快去……别来弄我……”他虽是挣扎，却没使多少力气。寇仲将人压回榻上，好一番揉捏摆弄，只差临门一脚，总算是顾念徐子陵伤势，未曾拨云见日。

 

徐子陵的黑发在枕上披散着，面色赤红，细汗涔涔，喘息不已，衣袂凌乱，胸口微露，莫名的万种风情，看得寇仲口干舌燥。望梅实难止渴，寇仲忍不住啃在徐子陵喉间突起，惩罚性的咬下去，徐子陵发出一声幼兽嘶叫，身体半弓而起，继而瘫软在床。寇仲探手往下，抚到半软之处，笑道：“泄了？”

 

徐子陵横他一眼，嗔道：“都是你招惹起来的。你快点去，小心御史参你。”

 

寇仲将徐子陵的手拉到自己胯间，按上硬灼，坏笑道：“你是好了，我怎么办？若是这幅模样出去，御史更要参我。”

 

徐子陵脸色涨红，待要抽手，寇仲怎肯依他？拉着徐子陵的手在那处上下抚动，寇仲颇为享受的叹息出声，断断续续道：“你若不肯用手，那就……那就用嘴吧。”

 

徐子陵轻啐一声，别过脸去，微一犹豫，将手握住坚挺，开始有节奏的上下套弄。寇仲将他脸庞抬起，梦呓般道：“看着我，子陵。这是我，看到了吗？这是朕！”

 

×

 

寇仲唤人进来整理衣冠，一面向徐子陵道：“你听话乖乖的休息，若想出去逛逛，也得让人跟着。等我回来一起用夜饭。”见徐子陵已抱着被褥半伏着蜷缩在床榻上，半梦半醒的随意应着，心中一软，上前吻咬他后颈，只恨自己做不成昏君。

 

徐子陵快要睡去又被他撩醒，想躲也躲不开，闷在枕中，委屈的低哼着：“别吵我……”

 

寇仲强忍下将人按在床上继续的冲动，万般嘱咐宫人，方才一步一回头的离去。

 

宫人惶恐答应恭送寇仲，见徐子陵似已熟睡，自不敢扰，焚上清雅的香，放下重重帘幔，敛声而出。

 

待得殿内静谧如水，徐子陵却睁开了眼睛，目色清明，全无半分睡意。

 

背上三根银针除去后，失灵的灵觉也有相当程度的恢复，四下里探触，并无高手围伺，徐子陵整好衣袍发髻，提气而起。

 

此次，他贸然进皇城，原是为了徐大仙，然则先是徐大仙飞升，后又因其幻化，己身也遭重创，再又连番受刑受伤，且困于背上银针和七针制神，他的身体机能已至极限，吐血昏迷，倒也非是作伪。

 

至于失忆，不过是从尹祖文言语中透露的信息得知，他亦难以把握七针制神的后遗症，徐子陵遂行险一试，果然奏效。

 

只不过，徐子陵暗自苦笑，这法子终归有利有弊，免不了要昧些良心，损点皮肉……但得以脱身，他已无甚遗憾，至少确认了徐大仙的去向，以及他的寇仲的安危。

 

徐子陵略整心绪，忍下因适才种种猥亵行径带来的反胃感，寻路潜出内皇城。他功力已复，速度快极，寻常兵士莫能察觉。内皇城虽然守卫严密，毕竟人力有限，进出疏密有分，只能顾着一头“严进宽出”。是以徐子陵不过是换装为内侍，敛气收束，便混出了内皇城，未曾料到的顺利。

 

外皇城相比内皇城，人员更杂更多，徐子陵在此做了月余的芝麻官，地形甚为熟悉，寻到官员更衣处，摸了合身的官服和腰牌，便从外皇城东面的景风门走出。

 

他出得皇城，立刻沿路南下，直往东市去。他猜想寇仲虽对自己放下戒心，但必会遣人时不时关注，想必此刻已察觉他的失踪，所以只有前往嘈杂的东市里躲避风头再想与寇跋碰头之事。

 

潜行逃命本是双龙的看家本领，徐子陵自然得心应手。果然当日傍晚，徐子陵躲在一间皮革店的后院仓库的梁上，便听到外面传来喧哗声，隐约听到几句“逃犯”、“上报”、“窝藏”什么的，徐子陵暗自冷笑，心知寇仲又使上了抹黑的老招术。

 

徐子陵尽可能的在梁上隐蔽身形，前来搜查的兵士也不敢太过扰民，并未深入探查，是以他能安然在此隐匿两天两夜。

 

待他的灵觉感受到周围百姓心境平和之时，他猜想危机已暂过，便再作变装，扮作个寻常中年脚夫，从东市里大摇大摆的走了出来。这样的脚夫，东市里没有上千也有数百，谁也不会多看一眼。

 

不必顾忌被识破伪装，不必担心寇仲突然作妖，多日未尝的自由和放松令徐子陵心情极佳，灵觉也随之飙升。忽然，一股熟悉气息向他包裹而来，其中蕴含着极大的喜悦感。徐子陵应感望去，一人正向他扑来，他尚未看清那人模样，只听得一句“小陵”，徐子陵已然浑身僵硬。

 

徐子陵下一个动作是奋力将那人推开丈许，防备的提起十二分警惕睇着那人。

 

“小陵？”来人如假包换，正是寇仲。

 

可是，是哪个寇仲呢？

 

眼见寇仲一脸惊讶的盯着自己，徐子陵却不敢有半分松懈，毕竟他曾被狠狠的骗过。四周围观的人群愈多，徐子陵不敢太过引人注目，遂低头快步疾行而走。他知道寇仲紧随在身后，或许是猜到他的想法，寇仲并未出声呼唤。

 

两人一前一后奔至人烟稀少之处，寇仲忍不住叫道：“小陵你要去哪里？”

 

徐子陵猛然停步回头，咬牙道：“我……我怎知你确是寇仲？”

 

寇仲瞠目结舌：“这……这还需证明吗？”

 

徐子陵见他目露伤意，实在像极从小一起长大的人，却终于不敢放任，点头道：“我要知道，你确实是……确实是与我一同长大、出生入死的那个寇仲！”

 

寇仲苦恼挠头，哀声道：“这要我如何自证？”

 

徐子陵心中一动，道：“你把衣服脱下给我看看。”

 

寇仲苦笑道：“小陵，你要我脱衣，远不必寻这么曲折的理由。”

 

徐子陵无心与他玩笑，只皱眉瞪他。寇仲无奈，将衣袍解开，敞胸露怀。只见他左边下腹部有处手指长短的伤口，已近愈合，但疤痕犹是血红，显见受伤之初的狰狞。“这样够不够？”

 

6 喜重逢

徐子陵看得心中一痛，轻声问道：“这是什么时候弄的？”

 

寇仲穿好衣袍，浑不在意的笑道：“上回我去干掉杨虚彦那厮，出来就碰到了埋伏在外的赵德言。一不小心被他伤的，早就好了。”

 

徐子陵这时方才敢信，眼前之人实实在在是他的寇仲，因为数日前他与寇圣人亲密时，他身上并无此伤口，自然也不能凭空造出一条已近愈合的疤痕来。

 

徐子陵上前几步，一把将寇仲扯了过来，狠狠的给了他一个拥抱，心头被重逢的喜悦充满。

 

寇仲被他弄得很是莫名，失笑道：“小陵这是怎么了？先是偏要我自证身份，这会儿又——”他突然醒悟过来，声音一哑，将徐子陵拉开，上下仔细查看，沉声道：“是不是那厮？他做了什么？”

 

徐子陵实不想叫寇仲知悉内情，毕竟假作失忆、忍辱与寇圣人虚与委蛇并不是什么光彩之事，因而他淡淡道：“没有。是我太过谨慎了。”

 

寇仲哪里肯信，探手查他内气，似乎有些气虚，但并无内伤，嗔道：“你就是这样，最爱背着我蛮干！我问你，你是不是自己闯进皇城去了？”

 

寇仲目光如炬，叫他不得不心虚点头，寇仲登时气不打一处来，跌足叫道：“你不是答应了我不会自己去的吗？！你……你又不是不知道那厮的龌龊心思！”

 

一番话说得徐子陵恼羞不已，哂道：“我若不去，就见不到子陵最后一面。”

 

“什么？”寇仲失声，“徐大仙他……”

 

徐子陵沉叹，“他得道飞升了。”

 

他三言两语将徐大仙飞升一事描述了，寇仲又惊又喜又叹，道：“没想到世间真有此道，那飞升后又去了哪里？”

 

徐子陵摇头道：“我哪里知道。徐大仙走前说‘跃马之后，可窥天机’，大概咱们也只能在有幸跃马飞升后才能找他问清楚这‘天机’所在了。”

 

寇仲又来问他后来在皇城的经历，徐子陵再不肯多说一字，寇仲也无可奈何，只得如孩提时玩闹般狠狠掐着徐子陵脸颊，半嗔半怒道：“你再来瞒着我去自作主张，看我还救不救你！”

 

徐子陵知他口是心非，当下傻笑糊弄过去。

 

×

 

寇仲带着徐子陵来到一处极其偏远平常的荒落民宅，听到徐子陵抱怨肚饿，忙去寻来干粮，凑合着茶水聊作充饥。

 

寇仲见他吃的很是开胃，放心不少，一面道：“那日我被赵德言伤了，本以为必要费一番心思才能脱身，却没想到他来了几个帮手，说了几句悄悄话就收兵走人了。”

 

徐子陵抹抹嘴，问道：“后来你可曾被追杀？”

 

寇仲摇头，拿起一块饼大吃一口，道：“我与老跋四处寻你不着，猜想你必定是陷落在皇城里了。我俩想闯进内皇城，无奈守卫实在太严密，老跋受了不轻的伤，我不得不与他暂退。”

 

徐子陵暗叹一声，道：“你没事就好……”

 

寇仲道：“说来也奇怪，那些人尽往老跋身上招呼，对我就是点到为止，只使铁链阵来围我。若非如此，老跋也不至于受伤。你知他手底下从来不弱的。”

 

徐子陵稍作犹豫，缓缓道：“小仲，我要告诉你一件事。二化之身是……互相连接的。”他将自己的推测说与寇仲知晓，“你不能杀他，甚至不能伤他。因为那意味着你自己的伤或死。”

 

寇仲惊疑不定，道：“这岂不是告诉我，即便我想杀也不能杀他？”

 

徐子陵点点头。

 

寇仲脸现怒气，他能接受失败，却不能接受自己曾被二化恶体施舍过命。

 

二人沉默对坐，各怀心事，寇仲忽道：“那徐大仙飞升时，你有没有被影响？”

 

徐子陵早知他有此一问，叹道：“有。他飞升之后，我登时感觉内气翻江倒海一般，还没来得及提气，就晕过去了。”

 

寇仲握拳朝徐子陵手臂轻击一记，“都怪你这傻小子自投罗网。”

 

“我也没想到他飞升会对我造成那么大的影响，若不是被冲昏过去，我也不至于会——”一时忆起寇圣人的种种行径，徐子陵心头一紧，面色登时刷白，呆滞放空。

 

“小陵！”寇仲看出他神色不对，急切唤他，轻拍他脸颊，徐子陵终于回过神来，拂开他的手，嗔道：“你这断掌，打的我好疼。”

 

两人嬉笑一阵，跋锋寒到了。

 

“子陵！”原本是寻常的称谓，徐子陵却遏制不住的微微打了个寒颤。跋锋寒立时察觉，惊讶欲问，却见寇仲在徐子陵背后微微摇头制止。

 

寇仲与他快速说了一通徐子陵这几日的去向，跋锋寒听罢，亦笑嗔：“子……陵少爷你确实做的忒不厚道，全不把我等当作朋友了。你便是信不过仲少，也该知道我跋锋寒好歹是江湖上一掌之中的人物——”

 

寇仲笑骂打断：“尽胡吹，那天挂彩的是哪个？还不是靠本少扛你回来的。”

 

两人胡诌乱闹，徐子陵则坐在一旁含笑看着二人斗嘴，忽然觉得二人声音越来越远，身影越来越模糊……

 

“小陵！”寇仲瞥见徐子陵摇摇欲坠，连忙抢过去将人扶住，然而徐子陵鼻下一道血痕触目惊心。他与跋锋寒面面相觑，一时不知如何是好。

 

“先扶他躺下。寇仲，你先用长生气探一探。”

 

寇仲咬牙点头，将自己的长生气轻柔送入徐子陵经脉中缓缓探查。然而，一个周天下来，并未有任何异样。

 

跋锋寒不肯信，也送气探查，亦未查出经脉有异。两人一时无解，又不见徐子陵醒转，都是心急如焚。

 

好在不一会，徐子陵深吸口气，自己醒了，打了个哈欠，没心没肺的来了句：“你们俩在做什么？这是哪里？我睡了个好觉。”气得二人直想抽他。

 

寇仲皱眉道：“你刚才流了鼻血昏了过去，我们俩给你输气你都没感觉吗？”

 

徐子陵懵然摇头：“我就觉得睡了一个长长的觉，其他的……其他的不太记得了。”

 

寇仲与跋锋寒对视一眼，后者犹豫道：“小陵，你只昏过去一炷香的时候。”

 

徐子陵讶道：“真的吗？我……我怎么感觉像睡了几天？”

 

寇仲苦笑道：“若真能如此，你这神功可要传我一份。”他虽是笑着，跋锋寒却知他在担忧徐子陵的身体状况。

 

然而，徐子陵并不想在此上纠结，笑道：“你俩不要一副苦大仇深的样子，我好不容易从那鬼地方脱身，你们也没甚损伤，不是挺好的？我们该想想接下来做什么？”

 

寇跋二人对视一眼，都看出彼此眼中的忧色，但三人天生不是悲观之人，是以寇仲也笑起来，道：“陵少说的是，咱们来长安是为了徐大仙，既然他都已经撇下红尘万物，做神仙去了，咱们的任务是不是算是完成了？”

 

跋锋寒叹道：“以子陵……徐大仙的修为，羽化飞升是迟早的事，但我没想到，二化之身竟成了他的契机，也是天意。他既然能放下与寇仲的恩怨，我们这些旁观者又有何立场再去指责——”瞥见寇仲一脸怨念的望着他，他忙自改口——“大……蠢驴。”

 

二人听罢，都来点头。

 

“所以我俩可以专心去寻归路。”

 

“寻不到就当游历长见识了。”

 

“那我还是四处找人定孤支。”

 

三人对看一眼，大笑起来。


End file.
